Living alone can have many disadvantages
by teamswitz0311
Summary: Kim and Jared have been together for about a year now, see what happens when Kim's parent's move away from La Push.
1. I still can't believe he's mine

I still can't believe he's mine.

Walking home from school holding Jared's hand, I wondered why I had been so lucky to get him. Even though we had been together a year, I still couldn't believe I was the one he'd chose. I mean I'm just plain old Kim Connweller. But we'd ended up together, even if he didn't fall for me the normal way, at least we were together.

Jared had imprinted on me. Okay, it sounds kind of weird doesn't it? But basically, he's a werewolf, but not the type that can only change on a full moon, he can phase when ever. He and the rest of the pack protect our little reservation, known as La Push, in the State of Washington. They protect us from vampires. Imprinting means, in the terms I think of it, love at first sight (well first sight after becoming a werewolf), it means we're tied to each other, our souls are entwined, he is my gravity and I am his.

We had sat next to each other at school for seven years, and he had barely registered my existence (I had defiantly registered his, the back of all my not books were covered in scribbles of our initials and my name with his surname), then after he had been for a couple weeks, his first day back we made eye contact and BAM, we had fallen for each other (in my case literally, I tripped over walking up to him and knocked the person in front of me over and it turned into a game of human domino's). We were barely separable from that day on.

We did normal couple stuff like going to the movies and taking walks along the beach, and we did non-normal couple things like me waiting for him to get off patrol at two in the morning so he could come and climb in my window so we could snuggle up.

He had introduced me to his family and I had introduced him to my family. I had met all the pack members and was accepted as one of the 'family'.

Now a year on, walking back to my place from school, Jared was trying to comfort me. My parents had both been offered great new promotions. The only problem was, Dad's was in LA, and Mum's in New York. There had been a lot of arguing from the day they had come home to announce there big news. Neither wanted to miss the opportunity and so had decided to split up.

It wasn't the fact they were splitting up that bothered me it was the fact that I knew I would have to leave Jared.

"Babe it'll be fine. We can text and talk on the phone and we can talk through webcam!" Jared soothed me, rubbing my arm with his hand.

"Yeah but it won't be the same, I won't be able to kiss you and hug you, and I can't just let you hold me!" Tears started trickling down my face and Jared started frantically wiping them away.

By the time I had composed myself we we're walking through the back door to my house.

"Hi, hon, can you and Jared come in here for a minute, me and Dad want to talk to the two of you." My Mum called from the living room, which was strange because they were both normally at work at this time of day.

As we sat down on the couch, Mum had a huge grin on her face.

"Me and Dad know how upset you are about leaving La Push and Jared, so we have come up with a solution to it…"

* * *

**Author's notes: Okay i know myself, reading these at the end bore me but i just wanted to add something on. This is my first fan fic and i'm not sure if it's any good, so please inbox me or review and tell me what you think! Should the next chapter be shorter or longer? **

**Thanks for reading Teamswitz0311**


	2. Shreds

Shreds

"Okay, what's your solution? You decided that going to live on the other side of the country isn't worth leaving your hometown and making your daughter travel from LA to New York and back all the time?" Since they'd first told me we were leaving La Push, everything I had said to them either only had one syllable or was sarcastic.

"Don't talk to your mum like that. And no, we've decided to let you stay in La Push, with your friends, and... with Jared" Dad still refused to think of me as growing up, I was still his Princess.

"You've what?"

Mum's grin had grown, "we've decided that you're old enough to look after yourself, so we've taken the house off the market and you can stay her. If you still want to, that is?"

"Oh my god, thank you so much. Yes I do want to stay. I love it here, and I never want to live anywhere else!" I ran over to my parents and gave them each a hug. "But you won't feel hurt that I'm not going with you?"

"Of course we won't, it was our idea. But there are still going to be rules and you won't be completely parent free. Both neighbours have agreed to keep an eye on you and you will fly out to see one of us at Christmas and summer vacation. There will be no parties without either mine or your dad's permission and Jared can only stay over as long as you promise us one thing?"

"Promise you what?"

"Now I know your teenagers and you're going to get up to stuff—"

"Muuum, please don't, we've had this talk before! And especially not in front of Dad and Jared!"

"I'm not giving you the talk again, and this is something Jared needs to hear as well. I want you to promise me that whatever you do, Jared, you don't get my daughter pregnant, and Kimmy I want you to promise me that whatever you do, don't muck up your education, by doing something stupid. Make sure you make something of your life, you seen what happened to your aunt Linda." Mum hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"You're talking as if I'm never gonna see you again. I'm gonna visit you."

"I know sweetheart, it's just I want to make sure that you'll be fine without us here."

The next few weeks went by in a blur. I got more rules for my first taste in living on my own.  
Mum and Dad packed up and made arrangements for they're move's. They made arrangements to put money in my bank account each week. And before we knew it, they were ready to go.

Dad left the night before mum. They'd had a massive argument the week before and had not spoken to each other since. And because mum was taking the car to New York, dad needed a lift to the airport so Jared and I took him.

As soon as he'd gone round the corner after waving frantically at me, I burst out in tears and couldn't stop. Jared had to practically carry me out to the car. We sat there in the car in silence while we drove back home.

As Dad's flight was at 10 that night we didn't get back till nearly midnight. Mum had already gone to bed and I was exhausted from the day. Jared dropped me off at my house, gave me a passionate kiss and a hug.

"Night, baby. I'll be round first thing, before your mum goes!" He kissed my forehead.

The next morning I was groggy. I didn't want to cry. I wanted to be strong to show mum I could cope.

Jared was round at 7, before mum went, as he promised. He held my hand while I waved at mum as she drove off. I could see tears rolling down her cheeks, making me even more determined not to cry. And then she was gone.

"Ok, wanna go to the beach?" I wanted to carry on with things the way they were, minus parents.

"Babe, are you alright? Your mum just left and your dad left last night and you don't seem upset."

"I just want to try and be normal. I want to start a 'normal' life without mum and dad!"

"Ok. Then yeh I do want to go to the beach. Get ready and I'll meet you there in half an hour, once I'm ready"

After we had spent about 2 hours sat on the beach, just looking out at the view, we decided to go back to my place (that was still strange, it being just MINE) and make it a bit more homely. Mum and Dad had tried to take as little furniture as they could so that I would be left with some. We were gonna go and rearrange so that it didn't look so bare.

After trying and failing at making the house look less bare, we went up and sat on my bed.

"Will you miss me when I go and visit Dad at Christmas?"

"I would if I wasn't going with you!"

"What do you mean, 'going with you'?"

"Well I don't want to spend a month away from you, Kimmy bear!"

"But Jared, what about your Mum and sister? You can't go away for Christmas, it's a family time!"

"Mum and Kayla will be fine. They can replace me with that idiot Kayla's going out with!"

"No, Jared you ca—"

I was cut off by his lips. He started kissing up and down my neck. "If we really have to argue about this can we wait till nearer Christmas. I can think of other things we could be doing!"

For the next 10 minutes nothing was said. Things started to get heated. His hands started to roam. And my hands moved up under his shirt, and he started to pull my top up, over my head only stopping kissing so I could get it off over my head. All I remember after that is clothes flying and a lot of screaming and laughing.

"You know, have to get up now!"

"Oh, but i like laying here like this" I grinned cheekily, running my fingers up and down his chest.

"I do to," his broad white smile showed his approval to my gesture, "But we've gotta go to the bonfire!"

"We've heard the stories all before, why do we have to listen to them again?"

"We don't but Sam and Emily apparently have some news."

"Well if you tell me now then we won't have to go."

"I so wish i could just tell you but i don't actually know!"

"How come?"

"Well i missed my patrol last night to give your dad a lift, and i haven't been on patrol with him for the last 2 weeks, and from the sounds of things he's been keeping a real lock on his thoughts recently."

"Oh, that's weird. What do you think the news is?"

"I don't know but if we don't hurry up and get dressed, we're gonna be late and i'm sure Paul will have a few jibes at us."

"Oh, ok then" I got up and started searching the floor for my clothes, "Jared have you seen my underwear?"

"Umm... Yeah, here's your bra," He threw it at me and i expertly missed, "But your gonna have to get a new pair of pant's out cos the ones you were wearing kinda got torn." He gingerly held up the many pieces of what were my favourite pants.

"Oh, they were my favourite ones as well!" I pouted.

"Mine too, but i prefer it when you're not wearing any!" He had a stupid smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut up and get dressed." I laughed while walking over to my drawers to retrieve a new pair of pants.

By the time we had got dressed and Jared had got my car started after it stalled, we made it to the bonfire just on time.

Paul was the first one to talk to us. "So have you two had a good day alone, in a now parent free house? Been up to anything interesting?" On the last word he raised his eyebrows in an insinuating way.

"Yes, Paul. As a matter of fact, we had a nice intellectual game of chess!" I was not going to rise up to his expectations.

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me you two haven't got up to something, now the parents are gone?"

"Paul, once you start telling me about your sex life i might consider telling you about mine!"

"Well as a matter of fact, i finally convinced Rachel to—"

"You dare carry on with that sentence and you won't be getting ANYTHING for the next two months!" Ha, he'd been caught by Rachel, his imprintee mid sentence.

"Oh come on babe i wasn't really going to!"

"Whatever Paul i know what your like!"

That was my cue to walk away. I wasn't getting involved in they're domestic.

As i sat down on Jared's warm lap, there was a very authoritive throat clearing from the opposite side of the now blazing fire.

"Thank you all for being here, on this beautiful night!" This came from the pack alpha, Sam. "Me and Emily," who was stood at his elbow, and who he now looked down on lovingly, "Would like to share some news with you!"


	3. I can't breathe

**A/N Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Firstly I've been revising for my exams which needed doing. And when I started writing this chapter it didn't seem right so I had to change it. My first idea was that her house had been broken into and they came back and tried to attack her and Jared had to move in and protect her etc. But I didn't know where it was gunna go from there and then i got this idea...**

**I know where this will take me and already know what will happen in chapter 4.**

**So enjoy...**

**P.S. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I want your opinions, whether you think it's bad or good. Also sorry for any grammar mistakes or misspellings. **

I can't breathe

We were all sat around the table at Emily's celebrating her's and Sam's news- they were having a baby- when I got the phone call. I excused myself and went and answered my cell on the front porch.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kimberley Connweller?"

"Yes?"

"Ok. Hi, my name is Doctor Burns, from New York Downtown Hospital. I have already spoken to your Father and he asked if I would be the one to make this phone call."

"You've spoken to my Dad? Why? What's this about?" The tone of the Doctor's voice was worrying. And obviously the extra sensitive hearing of the wolves had picked up my panicked tone of voice inside because it suddenly went quiet.

"Earlier this today your mother was in a collision. She was driving to work when another driver lost control of her car and collided head first with your mom. It was fatal for both cars. I am so sorry to have to tell you this but your mother is dead."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I was finding it hard to breath.

"No... She... I spoke to her yesterday though... She... Can't... No... Dead... No, no, no. Please tell me this is some stupid prank?"

"I'm so sorry Miss Connweller, but it isn't. Your Father is on his way here and said he wanted you to stay in La Push. He said he will ring you once he is here in New York. I'm sorry. Have you got someone there with you?"

"I... I"

Jared's voice suddenly made me jump.

"Kim what's going on?"

He put his arms around me and took the phone off of me.

"Hello?" I couldn't hear what was being said on the other end of the phone but I could hear what Jared was saying as I laid my head on his chest. "Yes. Yes, I'm her boyfriend." "Yes I'll look after her." "Ok well thank you. Bye"

"It wasn't a prank was it?" I secretly begged that he was going to say yes. It was a prank.

"Kimmy, I'm sorry but it wasn't. Babe, come on let's get you inside."

* * *

The next couple hours passed in a blur. I didn't really pay attention to what was going on around me, but I knew that people were there and were trying to talk to me and comfort me.

Jared had gone for a quick run, and I remembered him saying he wouldn't be long and if I needed him to tell Emily to ring Sam.

I eventually came out of the haze when I heard my cell ring. I wasn't quite fast enough to answer it before Emily, as it was on the kitchen side.

"Hello?" Emily answered confidently.

"No, I'm a friend. Is this about her mother?" I had expected it to be my dad, but with that last question, I stopped.

"Em? Who is it?"

She waved her hand to indicate that I should wait a minute.

"Are you the same doctor that spoke to her earlier?"

There was some murmuring on the other end of the phone and then Emily spoke again.

At that point Jared and Paul came walking through the front door. I waved for them to be quiet, and with that interruption I missed the start of what Emily had been saying.

"... her mum, you can't do this to her!" Emily seemed upset.

"Emily what's going on? I want my phone. I want to talk to whoever it is."

I walked right up to her and stuck my hand out for the phone.

"Ok, well Kim is here and would like to find out what's going on so I'll hand you over. Ok thank you." She then warily passed the phone to me.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kim. It's Doctor Burns again."

"Hi? Is my dad there yet? Is this to do with my mum?"

"No Kim, this isn't about your dad."

"Ok, well is he there? Can I talk to his?"

"Kim, he is here but you can't talk to him. I'm really sorry to tell you this, especially not long after losing your mother. Your dad was driving to the hospital when a lorry overturned, crushing the few cars surrounding it. Your father's was one of them. I am so, so sorry Kim, he died."

As I had been listening Emily had put her arm round me and Jared had come to stand next to me, listening to the doctor's voice with his supernaturally enheightened hearing.

I just collapsed, and everything went black.


End file.
